lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Britain E Diaries
My name is Britain E. Island. I am 11 years old and have just moved from the UK to the USA!!! Sew excited, I've never been to the USA before and I'm finally going to make friends! I'm going to Lalaloopsy Middle School, I wonder if anyone nice goes there... 13th Feb 2014 I am freaking out. Everyone at school is going CRAZY because there's a Valentine's Day party! I didn't think I'd meet anyone who was not talking about it. But there's a girl in the corner. She's like a ghost :S creepy. She doesn't seem to have any friends. Me: Hi Ghost: Hmm Me: You could at least acknowledge me... Ghost: I'm sorry...it's just nobody talks to me. I don't have any friends. You must think I'm a loser. Me: Well I'm new and I just moved here today. I don't have a friend either, and never really have had one. Who are you? Ghost: I'm Phantoma Wisp. Me: I'm Britain E. Island. You can probably guess I've lived in the UK all my life. There are no other Lalaloopsies in the UK :( Phantoma: Really? Well I'd love it there. Maybe I could...no. That wouldn't work. Me: Well you can be my friend. I HATE it in the UK. It's boring and wet and there are really bad storms there at the moment. Phantoma: Ok. Maybe it's not so good there. Then the school bell starts to ring. Me: Let's get to class. Phantoma: Meet you there. Me: Can't you walk with me? Phantoma: No. I get there a different way, away from all the people. Me: How? Phantoma: Can't tell. Bye! I'm thinking, how does she do that? Anyway, gotta go. Bye diary. Valentine's Day This is CRAZY. Everyone is jumping about and squealing because some admirer sent them a bunch of roses and the like. I notice Phantoma...with another girl. She has dark hair and wings. They're probably part of a costume. Me: Who are you? Goth: Aaah! Another Lalaloopsy! Gotta run Phantoma: It's ok, she's my friend Goth: Sorry. I'm not used to talking to...Lalaloopsies. Me: ??? Goth: I'm Shadow Me: I'm Britain E. Britain E. Island. I come from the UK. Shadow: Really? I'd love to fly there...oh no! Me: What was that about flying? In a plane? Shadow: Um...yeah. Tannoy system: All students report to the main hall. School meeting! Phantoma: Let's go. We went to the hall and there was a long assembly about the Valentine's Day party. I was pretty excited about it. There was going to be a buffet, a DJ and loads of other awesome stuff. After school, Phantoma and Shadow came to my house. They were going mad about what to wear. Me: Calm down! I have loads of stuff in my wardrobe that would look great on you! Shadow: What's a wardrobe? Phantoma: I think she means a closet. Me: What's a closet? Phantoma pointed to my wardrobe. Phantoma: THIS THING HERE! After that, we had a closet/wardrobe raid and a mini fashion show. We were ready for the party. At the V-Day party There are SO many people. Shadow is squealing (with fear) and I can't see Phantoma anywhere. Those two have serious shyness issues. Me: Phantoma? Where are you? Shadow: Idk, but I want to be with her! I didn't know that it would have this many people and such loud music!!! Shadow ran out of the hall. Great. I really hate it when I'm left at parties like a loner. Most people are in couples. If they're not then they're with friends. Seeing as I've lost mine, I guess I need to find some new ones for the time being. So I walk up to three girls who seem to be having fun. Me: Hi... Girl 1: Who are you? And what are you doing at this party in THAT??? Girl 2: Hey! That's kinda mean... Girl 3: What's your name? Are you new? Me: I'm Britain E. Island. Who are you? Girl 3: I'm Straw B Twirl (pops a chocolate-dipped strawberry into her mouth). Girl 2: I'm Serena. Girl 1: Why do you want to know? It's not like you're pretty enough to ever have a chance of hanging out with me. Straw B: SHUT UP RAE!!! She's new, BE NICE FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!! Me: So I take it that you're Rae? Rae: Yeah, dummy. Straw B: Rae, PLEASE. Rae: If you want to hang out with HER- Straw B: Stop jumping to conclusions. I never said that, but it might be nice, you never know! Rae storms off. Straw B: So sorry about Rae. She has a really bad temper. Me: It's ok. There's going to be someone like that everywhere you go. Straw B: I don't get why I'm even still friends with her. She's such a snob sometimes, it's unreal. Serena tries to persuade me to keep her for popularity, but I don't even see why Rae's popular. She doesn't deserve ANY of those 7 Valentines she got. Me: Shall we check out the buffet? Straw B: Yeah. The party was quite fun after that, hanging out with Straw B and Serena. I found out that Straw B takes ballet classes and is ADDICTED to dancing. Serena loves swimming and has a little sister. We don't have very much in common but we had fun together anyway. I never found Phantoma and Shadow. That was pretty annoying because they were wearing my clothes!!! I have to find them to get my clothes back and confront them. 15th February Just realised...it's SATURDAY!!! There's no way I'm going to find Phantoma and Shadow now because they could be anywhere. I'm at my house and don't plan to do anything...apart from GET USED TO THE USA!!! I am going the department store. Just wondering...WHY do they drive on the RIGHT side of the road? And WHAT'S A SIDEWALK? WHERE'S THE PAVEMENT? This is so strange :s I'm at the store now and I don't have any dollars to buy stuff with so I use a credit card. They don't recognise that either because it's foreign. USA isn't as awesome as I thought it would be...it's so hard to fit in!!! Monday 17th February I'm back at school and Phantoma and Shadow are looking really guilty. Me: Guys, why did you abandon me at the party??? We're supposed to be friends! Shadow: I'm sorry, I just don't really do parties. I'm kinda scared of people that I don't know. Phantoma: I was by you all the time! I was just invisible. I can't believe you went off with those snobs and didn't care about me! Me: I did care about you! I tried to find you but I couldn't because you were INVISIBLE, DUH!!! Phantoma: But you shouldn't betray your friends. Me: I wasn't! I was just hanging out with Straw B and Serena because they were NOT snobs, and I couldn't find you and Shadow! Phantoma: Still. I can't believe that Phantoma just said that to me. I don't have X Ray vision, ok!!! I'm feeling pretty lonely at the moment. I don't want to hang out with Straw B and Serena because A. Phantoma is going to go mad B. They have a really snobbish mean girl with them. I think she's called Hilary. So I just say hi to Straw B and go. Sunday 8th June Ok. I made this mess by being British. And racist in Cinder's opinion. But how about we stop being 'racist' and stuff and forget about what happened? Because ESB wants to come back on. Category:Fanfics Category:Britain E. Island Category:Diaries Category:Stories